


The Photographic Gambit

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Communicators = cellphones for fic purposes, right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Photographic Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Communicators = cellphones for fic purposes, right?

"C'mon, Bones, I promised Joanna I'd send her a picture of you in my special chair," Jim singsongs, which is completely unfair, of course.

"Low blow, Jim," Leonard informs him, trying not to watch Jim's grin widen until it's just about wrapping around his head, and settles into the Captain's chair, crossing his legs with reasonable decorum. Jim snaps a couple shots with his comm's holo, then comes over and _arranges_ Leonard, or tries to. "What in the hell--"

"I want your natural authority to shine through," Jim informs him, bodily lifting his leg to settle it beside the other one, pushing him back into the chair when he makes to get up.

"What, if this captaincy gig doesn't work out you're becoming a photographer?" Leonard attempts to fold his arms but Jim catches his wrists, comm pressed against one as he settles them in his lap. For a moment he expects to get groped but Jim just backs up again and eyes him critically. "While we're young, Jim," Leonard finally calls in exasperation, and Jim rolls his eyes and takes three quick shots.

Then he says, "Bones, don't move," and when Leonard looks up Jim's got that _look_ on his face, all glittery-eyed and bright-toothed and conniving and too damn sexy to be withstood. "Stay right there," and holy mother of all, the next words out of Jim's mouth are, "Computer, lock Bridge doors and turbolift, authorization Kirk Zeta Three."

The computer chirps acknowledgement but Leonard barely hears it as Jim stalks towards him. "Jim--"

"We have two hours before anyone expects to see us anywhere," Jim purrs, kneeling in front of Leonard. "Lube in my pocket." It's all he can do to scowl, he can't resist as Jim sets those long warm hands on his inner thighs and pushes them apart. "And a chair to christen." Jim looks up at Leonard, shoulders nestling between his thighs, face eager and bright and irresistible, hands sliding over his rapidly filling cock to the fastening of his pants. "All you have to do is sit here and have fun."

Leonard really should... do anything other than reach down and ruffle his fingers through Jim's hair, watching those eyelids flutter over those luminous eyes as his heart accelerates triple-time. "Kid," he rumbles, already gruff and needy, "you really think I'm just gonna sit here and let you do all the work?"

Jim grins at Leonard, cheeky and gorgeous, and rocks up on his knees to kiss him, open-mouthed and lush, as he pries Leonard's pants open and tugs them out of the way.


End file.
